


Now Go, Already

by BeigeRabbit



Category: Corpse Party (Video Game), corpse party blood drive
Genre: <3, F/M, I just read it again months later and forgot everything I wrote, I wrote this awhile ago and kept it as a draft in my folder, So I decided to post it here, and the ending made me o:
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 09:21:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27348832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeigeRabbit/pseuds/BeigeRabbit
Summary: “We should probably get going…” She inquired, no urgency behind her words.“That thing could still be out there,” Yoshiki answered as if only half interested, still intently looking at the girl’s hair ties now in his hands. “Better off just staying put for now…”Ayumi nodded her head accepting his answer, pulling her feet towards her more, the toes of her shoes knocking at Kishinumas from her movement on the cabinet floor.ORI got inspired by the fics of Ayushiki where they are in Blood Drive and trap themselves in one of those wardrobe-closets.
Relationships: Ayushiki - Relationship, Kishinuma Yoshiki/Shinozaki Ayumi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	Now Go, Already

**Author's Note:**

> Disclosure: The beginning of the fic is canon from the game, it is exactly what happens once Yoshiki shows up to Heavenly Host for the 'second' time in Blood Drive. Once they are in the wardrobe, my own words are the rest of the story.

_“_ Now GO, already! And DON’T DIE!!” Yoshiki’s scream echoed throughout the hallway. The wooden door behind him visibly shaking at as the monster behind it tried to force its way through.

“… That’s enough!” Ayumi mustered up the courage as her legs forced her body towards him. Grabbing his hand, she yanked him away from the door.

“O-Oi!” Yoshiki was shocked as he found himself being grabbed by the small girl in front of him.

Ayumi began to feel tears prickle at her eyes as her voice screamed at the boy, “I don’t want to see you die either, you know?! And I resent being made to feel the same way you do!” Composing herself, she looked into Yoshiki’s eyes. He had made it clear just a few seconds ago how much he cared for her, how could he not think it wasn’t the same for her?

Surprised by the sudden attention, Yoshiki let a small “…Shinozaki…” leave his lips as he looked back with as much intent.

Just then the wooden door gave out, a large scream bellowing from the now open doorway as the figure of an anatomical model stood hunched over. It’s body heaving as if it were a living, breathing human being.

“Shit, he’s coming!” Yoshiki flinched his body into action, scanning his eyes at his surroundings before letting out a sigh, “… alright you win. We run together. Come on, Shinozaki!”

Haphazardly, the two ran into the corridor and towards the stairwell. Halting by the top of the stairs, they heard the models screams not far behind them.

Yoshiki flung a reactionary arm out in front of Ayumi’s body to keep her behind him as the sound filled the hallways. “Shit! He’s still after us?!”

Pulling on the back of his jacket as if to tug the boy backward, Ayumi raised her voice in a hushed whisper, “Kishinuma! Downstairs, quickly!”

The two then made a break for it down the stairwell, the screams behind them still hot on their trail. Reaching the bottom of the stairs, Yoshiki tried to catch his breath.

“Damn! He’s really persistent!” He spit, angered.

Just then, Ayumi’s eyes scanned over a large wardrobe in the middle of the hallway. Judging by its size, it could very well fit two people inside.

“Kishinuma! There! We can hide in that cabinet!”

Following Ayumi’s pointed finger, Yoshiki grabbed her hand. “Got it!” he assured her, running towards the wardrobe. 

Forcing the wooden doors open, Yoshiki pushed Ayumi inside before following suit right behind her. Their bodies now squished together, he grabbed the doors and forced them close. The only thing they could do now was wait.

In the dark space, Yoshiki could hear Ayumi’s breathing begin to get jagged and loud. Known for her panic attacks, Yoshiki without thinking grabbed her shoulders and pushed her down so she was sat in the cabinet instead.

Unaware of his expectations, Ayumi sat with some resistance, confused about what the boy was trying to do at a time like this.

Yoshiki then placed his hand over her mouth as if to shut up the noises of her breathing. A muffled “Humph!” was heard and then silence.

He looked her dead in the eyes before quietly whispering, “Sh.”

Ayumi felt her heart flutter, watching Kishinuma become so dominating, over her safety no less, made the butterflies in her stomach awaken.

Feeling her cheeks grow hot from their extended eye contact, Ayumi was taken out of her trance immediately as the sounds of the anatomical model came to a crescendo next to them. The heavy footsteps came and went as the screaming began to subdue, indicating the model was now further down the hall.

Yoshiki let out the breath he didn't know he was holding in, letting the words fall out of his mouth in-between his panting. “… It looks like… We lost him...” 

Ayumi was panting by this point as well, “ah…” she shook her head, agreeing. She knew that the two of them should be getting up to leave this closet, but her legs wouldn’t make the effort.

“Thank you…” Is what she came up with instead. The fabric of Yoshiki’s jacket brushing up against her shoulder and chest due to the close proximity. She began to think of how many times he had offered it to her, and how she could’ve sworn at least one of those times she had taken it… 

Yoshiki leaned his head back against the cabinets wall behind him, relaxing his shoulders from the immediate stress this school brought on him. He knew what he was getting himself into… but experiencing it was as surreal as it was the first time. Lifting his head, he was surprised to hear Shinozaki’s thank you. Normally, getting her to be appreciative of his efforts was like pulling teeth.

He placed a hand on her head, letting it drift down to rest at her ear, as close to her cheek as he was willing to get.

“Same to you… Thanks.”

Ayumi took note of the fact that he wasn’t taking that opportunity to point out her appreciation, instead only reciprocating it. Her fingers twisted a small spot of the fabric of her skirt between them as she contemplated what she was feeling right then. Kishinuma could have easily gotten up and kept them moving, he was choosing to stay there as much as she was, but why? 

Yoshiki let his hand slide down her head, his fingers tracing her hair as the motion fell. He let his hand remain at the bottom of one of her pigtails, softly running some of her hair in-between his digits.

Feeling a smirk creep upon his face, he positioned his fingers to move slowly to her pigtail before dragging away the hair-tie from her hair, letting the locks flow freely at her shoulders.

“What?” Ayumi mumbled, being taken out of her daze, before feeling Yoshiki’s weight shift as he was leaned towards her now, working at taking out her other pigtail as well.

Yoshiki sat back an inch, a smile creeping upon his face. “Pretty.” Was all he said. Weirdo.

Ayumi felt her cheeks grow red as she subconsciously raised one of her own hands to her hair, her fingers gliding through the now free hair.

“We should probably get going…” She inquired, no urgency behind her words.

“That thing could still be out there,” Yoshiki answered as if only half interested, still intently looking at the girl’s hair ties now in his hands. “Better off just staying put for now…”

Ayumi nodded her head accepting his answer, pulling her feet towards her more, the toes of her shoes knocking at Kishinumas from her movement on the cabinet floor.

Ayumi let one of her knees depart from her fetal position and lean against the wall next to her. The small movement was enough to catch Yoshiki out of his daze, catching a glimpse of the girl’s underwear now in view. Feeling his own collar heat up, he let out a small cough before averting his gaze. “Uh- Oi… Shinozaki…”

“Hm?” Ayumi asked, returning her attention to the boy only to be met with zero eye contact and a strong wall of tension.

“Your underwear is showing,” Yoshiki placed a hand on her knee, placing them back together for her. “Unless that’s what you wanted?” He let a playful grin play on his lips as he forced himself to make eye contact with her.

The space between them was small and now hot from their body heat. Their limbs in constant contact, Yoshiki placing his hand intentionally on her knee to move it, if only for her own good, made her heartbeat pick up. 

"You don't have to be so blunt about it!" He coughed, pressing her thighs closer together.

“Besides...in your dreams.” She mumbled, sticking her tongue out while squinting her eyes, determined not to waver her eye contact.

Yoshiki raised an eyebrow at her response. Shinozaki was a lot of things, and unpredictable was not normally one of them, what was going on?

She felt the boy place his hand back on her knee, almost menacingly. “That so?” He asked, his expression not wavering.

Ayumi turned her head towards the door of the cabinet, shrugging her shoulders in a single motion in response. What was she supposed to say? Where were these words and actions coming from? Did she like this?

Yoshiki swallowed, intent on getting a reaction from her first before he let his coward-ness show.

Slowly pushing her knee back to where it had been against the wall, he looked intently on Ayumi’s face, expecting to see her comical rage or – any sort of reaction. What he was not expecting was a small smile to peek out on her lips instead.

Her head was then facing back towards the boy, new confidence filling the air.

“Now what, hum?” She asked, tilting her head in the boy’s direction. She lifted her hand up to her bangs, running them on top of her head as she felt herself break a sweat from the heat accumulating in the cabinet which was becoming harder and harder to ignore.

Yoshiki lifted his hand from her knee, causing Ayumi’s breath to hitch in her throat before she watched the boy only retract it back towards himself. Suddenly, Yoshiki was stripping his jacket and white button-up off, leaving only a red undershirt in its place.

“It’s hot.” He said a matter of fact. Ayumi nodded, it was getting way too hot in here, and their actions weren’t helping. Watching as the boy stretched his arms to take off his button-up, a small slither of skin showing at the bottom of his stomach from the raised fabric… Ayumi pushed down the lump in her throat.

“You’re welcome to do the same,” Yoshiki offered, feeling gratified at Ayumi finally showing shock to his words.

Just then Ayumi became overwhelmingly aware of her surroundings. Yoshiki sat in front of her in a t-shirt as her underwear was in his field of vision and now he was asking her to undress? She’d almost get angry at the boy and accuse him of having only come back for her to get what he wanted from her but… he had almost immediately died upon meeting up with her. Surely time with her didn’t outweigh those risks.

Feeling a drop of sweat pass her cheek, she furrowed her brows as she looked at Yoshiki once more.

“You can’t look.” She stated, almost barking an order.

“S-Seriously?” Yoshiki asked, raising his head from his shirt where he had been attempting to dry some of the sweat on his forehead.

Ayumi then slowly began to lift her top over her shoulders and off her torso completely. Yoshiki caught a small glimpse of a white sports bra. Closing his eyes immediately, he raised his voice in annoyance, “So am I expected to keep my eyes closed this entire time?”

Ayumi’s face turned into a scowl, “Well I’m hot too, you know…”

Yoshiki, with his eyes still closed, began to grab for the bottom of his shirt and pull it over his head.

“What are you doing?!” The girl's voice suddenly yelped. He couldn't hide the smile on his face as he pulled the fabric over his head and into his lap, eyes still closed.

“I figure we ought to be even. So are you gonna close your eyes now too?” He sounded triumphant, only furthering Ayumi’s annoyance with him.

Yoshiki then peeked an eye open to see Ayumi’s eyes still open, letting his other eye open as he let out a laugh.

“Ha! Isn’t that funny how that works?” He boasted, crossing his arms over his now bare chest. If he was subconsciously trying to flex his muscles for the benefit of anyone in that same cabinet, he’d never admit to it.

While teasing the small girl, he began to slowly take in the view in front of him. Ayumi sat on her butt with her legs curled up in front of her, back leaned up against the cabinet wall. The white of her panties matching that of her bra, two small pink bows indicating they were intentionally pieced together. Her stomachs breathing raising and falling fairly quickly, the bottom of her skirt scattered over her thighs.

“Shinozaki… I…” He began to feel himself say as he leaned forward.

“I…” was all he could say as he was now hovering over Ayumi’s body, his face inches away from her own.

Ayumi’s heartbeat was erratic, looking into Yoshiki’s eyes awaiting the last part of his thought. She could feel his body heat radiating on her skin at the close proximity, her knees budging into the boy's sides.

Without thinking, Ayumi slid her tongue over her lips, tilting her head up towards the boy in front of her.

Leaning his head down, Yoshiki didn’t finish his thought as his lips met hers. The moisture from her tongue making the kiss soft, her lips fit over his as his hand reached up to its previous position, now caressing her cheek.

Letting their lips mesh, Ayumi subconsciously spread her knees further apart, allowing the boy to slot in-between them for better access. Hearing a groan in appreciation from the boy, Ayumi felt goosebumps rise on her arms and thighs from the contact. She raised a hand to the boy's shoulder, feeling the muscles move as ran his hand up her cheek and stroke his fingers through her hair.

Their tongues mixing together only slightly, Yoshiki broke the kiss, leaning his head away a few inches from Ayumi’s. Taking in his view, he felt the blood rush away from his head as he gazed over Ayumi’s body. Her breathing visible, her skirt had been raised from her movements to be sitting around her waist instead of her hips, providing him a full view of her panties around her thighs and hips.

Without thinking Yoshiki lowered his hand to the underwear lines by her thighs, sliding one finger underneath the fabric clasped across her hips.

“Hnng..” was the first sound in what felt like ages as Yoshiki picked his vision back up to Ayumi’s face, which was now twisted in embarrassment. Her vulnerability on full display.

“I-I’m sorry, I should stop-“ He began to lean back before he felt a hand on his wrist, keeping him in place.

“Did you hear that?” Ayumi’s voice cracked as she spoke, her eyes gazing into Yoshiki’s as if searching for the answer.

“When I spoke?” He questioned, before being cut off once more.

“No, before that. It was like a thud.” Ayumi asked, eyebrows furrowing together as she shifted her weight to sitting up.

“I didn't hear a thing,” Yoshiki mumbled, trying to discretely shift himself in his pants. He was being reminded of the grim reminder of where he was, completely lost in the haze of that moment. 

“I heard it, it sounded almost familiar,” Ayumi stated, raising a hand to her bra, fiddling with one of the frills by her chest.

“I…uh,” Before he could finish his sentence, the cabinet door gave way.

The two came toppling out due to the force of its opening, their half-naked bodies hitting the wooden floor with force.

“KISHINUMA!” Ayumi shrieked, as the boy attempted to gather his bearings. Without warning, he felt a strong pressure make contact with the back of his head. Being forced to the ground, he felt a kick to his abdomen. Coughing through the shakes, he weakly screamed, “SHINOZAKI?”

In his front view came the anatomical model into frame suddenly, landing the same blow to the small girl's head, her screams running quiet. The man picked up the small girl’s ankle, dragging her further down the hallway out cold, and away from Yoshiki’s grasp.

Yoshiki felt tears prickle at his eyes as he screamed through the pain, “Shino...zaki..."


End file.
